


别回头，别看

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 护士突然地有些难受，记忆其实都不真切了，只留下了一些残存的影像，红色的裙子和刺棱短发的背影，这样的背影是真实地存在于她的童年里过的。





	别回头，别看

 

那个男孩又来了啊。

护士忍不住回头瞥了一眼，出于习惯护士心里把比她小的人都归为男孩或者女孩，男孩其实也没有那么小了，看上去应该和张医生差不多年纪，个子高高的，今天似乎比往常要更高一些，扎了一条红色的头带。护士意识到，男孩比往常显得要高是因为他的背挺直了一些，也不像之前沉默地低着头，与她擦肩而过时甚至和她点头打了个招呼，这是从来没有过的事情。

他扎了条红色的头带，这也是之前没有过的事情，护士想，之前他就和其他普通的男孩子那样，穿着随意的T恤和牛仔裤，只是永远低着头，拼命想让刘海遮住自己的眼睛，他今天把额头露出来，头也抬起来了，护士猛然觉得这张脸看上去有些眼熟。

张医生请了个长假，没有人敢问张医生休假要干什么，人们心里好奇，但有些事情是不适宜问出口的，主任甚至呼出一口气，说张医生早该请假了，家里发生这么多事情，应该好好休息休息。办公室里没有人搭茬，心里却都在想，一个人的家都成这样了，是没有办法好好休息的。

张医生走之前有很多事情需要交接，同事们知道他放心不下住院的母亲，纷纷向他保证会帮忙好好照看的，张医生却有些发愣地眨了眨眼睛，随即竟然笑了起来，说没关系，会有人来照顾他妈妈的。

就跟张医生说的那样，他休假的第一天，魏白雪就来了，刚来的时候十分不起眼，每天也不干什么，就是默默地走进病房，搬张椅子坐在床边，垂着头自顾自地说话，说话的声音很小，还吓到了新来的圆脸小护士。

小护士巡房回来，心有余悸叽叽喳喳地传开了，魏白雪不是个爱说话的人，但有人的地方，尤其是医院这种地方，就几乎没有秘密。

张医生原来有男朋友啊，圆脸小护士拍着胸口说，周围没有人搭茬，小护士不至于那么看不懂眼色，她环顾四周，有些迷茫，追问了一句，这是好事不是吗？

有男朋友当然是好事，资质比较老的护士想，但要看是什么样的男朋友了，经历过那场惨剧之后，张医生变得有些吓人了，而魏白雪看上去不像是那个可以把张医生拖出泥沼的人。

魏白雪看上去，是那种需要人付出十几倍的精力的人，是会让一个已经身心俱惫的人逐渐走向崩溃的存在。

也许是因为张医生的弟弟，护士们在暗地里讨论，张医生在过去习惯了照看他弟弟，所以总要照看些什么人才安心。

这世上有些人，就是需要被人需要，而张医生的妈妈已经不太需要张医生了，张医生也心知肚明，只是不能坦然地面对这个事实。

一星期前护士也同意这个结论，魏白雪有典型的PTSD患者的症状。张医生到底有什么要紧的事情啊，得让一个病人来照顾另一个病人，小护士幽幽地说。

张医生请了一个很长的假，归期未定，魏白雪的脸色也越来越苍白，有一阵他看上去摇摇欲坠，长久地坐在椅子上一动不动，幸好这里是医院，很快就有人发现了魏白雪不对劲儿。

小护士把魏白雪领进护士站，给他倒了杯热水，魏白雪手抖得厉害，接过水杯几乎洒翻一半。

要不要给张医生打个电话啊？有人问，有人问了自然会有人去做，然后他们发现张医生的电话打不通了，这事儿……有些诡异了。

没事没事，魏白雪反而安抚他们。

当护士的可不会被病人唬住，他们纷纷警惕起来，随时准备跳起来把魏白雪按到病床上。

但不可否认，魏白雪的状态的确好转了，他把刘海梳起来了，用起了发卡，涂了淡色的口红，穿了一条红色的裙子，男孩笑起来挺好看的，护士想，男孩热络地喊她，眼睛闪闪发亮，脚步轻快。

有什么好事吗？护士打趣地问。

是有好事呀。魏白雪快乐地回答。

走过去时，魏白雪甩了一下短发，护士的记忆如同一个锁扣，咔嚓一声开了，她不由返过身，多跟了几步，看着魏白雪握着沉睡的女人的手，告诉她天真快放学了，放了学就来看她。

不知道张医生什么时候回来啊。圆脸的小护士趁休息的时候跑去和魏白雪聊天，小姑娘总是有很多话题可以讲，尤其是涉及到化妆品的时候。

可能明天就回来了，护士说。

小护士没想到会有人理她，大声地诶，瞪大了眼睛问护士长你怎么知道？

因为明天，明天啊……护士低头看着手机，明天是开庭的日子。

什么啊？小护士嘟囔。

那个案子发生的时候护士自己也还是个初中生，整个小区好一阵人心惶惶，父母告诉她住在一楼的那户人家年轻的妈妈被人杀害了，留下一个幼小的孩子藏在没洗的衣服堆里，没被凶手发现。孩子就那么一直躺在那里，一动也不敢动，他听到了整个过程，他只是没法动，他没法跑，也没法爬起来求救，直到三天后有邻居觉得不对劲报了警，那个孩子差点就不行了。

隔壁房间有个病人尿床了，魏白雪坐在椅子上，一动也没法动，小护士看他如同雕像一般静止了三十分钟，不敢轻举妄动，赶紧喊了医生。

护士突然地有些难受，记忆其实都不真切了，只留下了一些残存的影像，红色的裙子和刺棱短发的背影，这样的背影是真实地存在于她的童年里过的。

对她好似大梦一场，对别人是家破人亡。

护士继续翻看着新闻，凶手在十几年后抓到了，因为有一个当年的幸存者在茫茫人海中认出了凶手的声音。

幸存者是谁新闻当然不会说，新闻只是花大篇幅描述了凶手的心理变态。

哎呀，护士发出了和圆脸小护士一样不成熟的声音。

怎么了，怎么了？小护士跟头护食的小狮子一样赶紧扑过来。

没什么，明天张医生回来了呀，我想起有很多事情要找他签字咧。护士说。

也许是有好事要发生了呀，护士想，魏白雪是那个要把张医生从泥沼里拖出来的人啊。  
  
  
  



End file.
